The Phone Call Consequence
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Takes place season 7 episode 1: Penny and Sheldon call Leonard and find out he's cheating on her. Penny gets upset and shuts herself away. What's Sheldon going to do? Shenny
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Big Bang Theory fanfiction. Shenny, of course. I always loved that pairing. They have such chemistry. This isn't going to be very Leonard friendly. He might come off as a jerk.**

The Phone CallConsequence

Chapter 1:

"Penny have you ever wondered why Starfleet captains-." Sheldon starts.

"No." I don't even bother to look at him and stare at the magazine in my hands. I'm not really reading it, but it's an excuse not to talk to Sheldon.

"Well, now that I've peaked your interest. Welcome to the exciting world of 3D chess."

"Look, why don't you just admit you only want to play this game because you always play with Leonard and you miss him?" I closed the magazine in slight frustration and stared at him.

"You over estimate his significance in my life." Sheldon says playing with a chess piece and then sitting it down.

"Mhm" I turn back to my magazine, expecting him to stay silent now but of course after all, he is Sheldon.

"Do I miss how he makes a face on my toaster waffle with syrup?" He pauses, "…No…" He moves a chess piece on the board again and I just stare at him. "Do I miss the way he fixes the zipper on my jacket when it gets stuck?" another chess piece is moved as he gives one of his gaspy laughs. "I don't think so."

I turned back around to my magazine once again, mentally groaning in my head for him to please be quiet already.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_And here we go again…._

"Do I miss the way we say goodnight to each other through the walls of our bedrooms using Morse code?"

I almost jump as he starts knocking on the coffee table loudly with his knuckles.

"Okay, I get it, I get it; that you're an emotionless robot." I didn't truly believe it but I knew it would pacify him.

"Well," Sheldon stared off into space as if thinking about something. "I try." He used his pity me tone.

I tried to resist it but as we all know I'm a sucker for Sheldon's pitiful acts. "Alright, let's get this stupid game over with." I threw the magazine down and turned toward the three layer chess game.

His whole demeanor instantly changed and Sheldon straightened instantly. "Great! I'll go first."

I was about to move when he says something else.

"By the way how are you with zippers?" He looks at me seriously.

I try not to blanch. "Why?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom and this zipper has gone all catawampus." He pulls at it to demonstrate.

_Please tell me he's not serious…_

"Can't you just go change your pants 'Genius'?" I moved a chess piece. I wasn't about to help him.

His face scrunched up slightly as if he were considering it. "Meh, I guess that's not too inconveniencing for me."

"Oh! Bad move!" Sheldon chastised.

"Really why?" I felt bad that I couldn't act unhappy. I wanted this to be over. I was really getting bored with '3D chess'. I rather play the original version over this one.

"My Queen can now take your rook from below." Sheldon points at her mistake.

"So, that means I lose right? It's over!" I tried to smother the excitement in my voice, failing terribly.

Sheldon ignored me and continued his explanation, "If I make this move…. But I won't, because we're having too much fun!" He gives me a smile that's half real and half fake. I'm not sure I've seen him smile like that before. It was unnerving.

"Okay, let's take a break." _I really need a drink right now. I can't stop worrying that Leonard's out there cheating on me. Why am I having such a hard time believing in him?_

"We're all out of alcohol." Sheldon pipes.

_Darn that Whack-a-doodle!_

"I wasn't going to go get alcohol…"

He gives me a look.

I groan and sink back down into the chair. I can't win with him.

"I sure wish I knew what Leonard was doing right now. I miss him so much." I thought out loud.

"Well if you like, we could call him." Sheldon grins and then smoothes out his expression and looks away. "Err that I mean that you could call him. As I've explained the absence of my friends does not cause me pain." Here he goes into a rant, "As rock-it-roll bad boy Paul Simon once said, 'I am a rock, I am an Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisland."

I tried not to smile at his blubbering. "I'm calling him."

"OH GOODY! PUT HIM ON SPEAKER PHONE!" Sheldon yelled in excitement.

I tried my best not to jump and laughed. I quickly punch in the number to call him.

The phone rang for a long time and at first I thought he wasn't going to answer but finally I heard static and then…laughter?

I frowned down at my iphone.

Sheldon leaned in closer to the phone with a confused look.

"Hel-," Leonard laughs and he sounds drunker than a skunk, "Lo?"

"Leonard, Hi!" I had a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was definitely wrong.

"Penny," Leonard exclaimed as if surprised I called him.

"How are you?" I asked.

"What?! Leonard all but yelled causing Sheldon to jerk away from the phone slightly.

"I said, how are you doing?" I yelled back, ignoring Sheldon's twitching. He never liked yelling.

"Having the best time in my life, ever!" Leonard laughed loudly into the phone.

A sharp pang shot through me. I felt betrayed by his words. I glanced at Sheldon to see his shocked expression that mirrored mine.

I was about to say something back when a female voiced cooed. "Lenny, get back here. I'm not done with you yet." I heard kissing and then the phone call ended.

I stared at the phone like it was a snake. I was numb…completely numb.

Leonard was having the best time of his life, and he was cheating on me. It was happening all over again. Leonard was Kurt 2.0.

_Gosh, Penny. You're starting to sound like Sheldon. Stop it._

I stood up quickly, avoiding looking at Sheldon. I couldn't look at him. I needed to leave before I started crying.

"Penny." Sheldon started as I dropped my phone onto the floor and fled Apartment 4A.

I raced out of the apartment, slamming the door to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment and collapsed behind my apartment door.

Then the waterworks began.

**Review if you want an update!**

**I give cookies. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was amazed at how many reviews and alerts I got for this story. Thanks everyone for taking the time to review. It really keeps me writing.**

Chapter 2:

I lay against my apartment door for only a minute before I heard the familiar sound of

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

"Penny?"

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

"Penny?" it was softer now.

I groaned against the door, "Please go away, Sheldon."

_Wine….I need wine. If I can get drunk everything will be semi-okay, right?_

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

"Penny?"

"Just go away, Sheldon!" I choked back on a sob.

"Penny, you left your Iphone on the floor. I'm trying to give it back to you. Open the door."

"No!" I yelled.

Sheldon sighed dramatically and I huffed. I heard shuffling under the door and then saw a slender hand push my phone into my side of the apartment door. "Now Penny, I advise you to clean your cellular device with a Lysol wipe."

"Thank you." I managed through the door. I tried to keep my voice from cracking but I failed miserably.

It was a good thing Sheldon didn't seem to understand emotions well. He most likely didn't even realize I was upset.

"I'm going to go disinfect myself. There's no telling how many bacteria and what else are breeding in this hallway carpet."

Through my tears I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he is.

I heard him walk away and sighed to myself as I picked up my Iphone and stared at it.

3 missed calls, and all from Leonard. I wasn't about to call him back.

_Who does he think he is? How could he do this to me?_

"Enough of this." I slung my phone across the floor and got up swiftly. Without even a thought I marched to my kitchen cabinet and yanked a bottle of vodka out. It wasn't wine but it would get me drunk.

I didn't want to think about Leonard, and that stupid female voice, or the fact that he had hung up on me.

He said he loved me. He said he wanted to marry me more than once. He called me beautiful. So why was he cheating on me?

I didn't see Leonard as a player; but he was just that.

I choked on another sob as I uncorked the vodka, and drank straight from the bottle. A third of it was gone in one gulp. I free fell into the couch.

Who needed Leonard? Not me...I was….just fine without him…

Hot tears burned my eyes as I chugged at the vodka again.

Why has every relationship I ever have gotten into ended so badly? It wasn't fair. It wasn't always me who screwed up.

I know I've been known to sleep with a lot of 'strange' guys. More than I like to admit. That hasn't happened in probably more than 3 years, though. I'm not proud of my behavior for sure. I don't even know what was wrong with me. I actually dated a few guys, including Leonard. The latter being the one I dated the longest and thought I might even marry. Seems as though I was proved wrong.

I shouldn't have trusted Leonard so much. The ones I trust the most are the ones that fail the worst.

_Oh wow, that rhymed Penny. You should be writing poems. Ah he he!_

I was getting downright drunk and I could feel the effects.

I took another swig and laughed as I thought of Leonard's funny looking glasses. I imagined him as Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and laughed harder.

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard. What a stupid name."

I barely heard Sheldon knocking and calling my name. It sounded urgent but I could care less. "Go away, Whack-a-doodle!" I let out a strangled giggle.

The tears were coming down hard as I continued to laugh. I dropped the empty vodka bottle to the floor and watched it as it rolled away from the couch.

"Penny! Open up this door this instant!" Sheldon rattled on the doorknob continually. "PENNY!"

The sound was beginning to grate on my nerves and I had the urge to throw the plate that was lying on the coffee table at the offending sound. I hadn't put it in the sink last night.

"Ha!" I threw the plate at the door. The shattering had the desired sound with the satisfaction of Sheldon's yelp.

"Penny, are you alright?"

I lay back on the couch and stared at the spinning ceiling. Leonard can go get sunk by an iceberg. I was just fine without him. Just fine, fine, fine!

"PENNY?!" Sheldon yelled in frustration.

I felt numb. At least numb was better than feeling pain.

"Penny I'm coming in!" I heard pattering of feet and then nothing.

Maybe that noisy Shelbot gave up.

_I want another drink. I have to get up to get it. I don't know if I want to….Oh what the heck._

I rose up slowly, watching as everything went sideways and I almost tumbled. I giggled hysterically. This was fun.

I stumbled across the apartment to the kitchen. I nearly fell when I reached into my drink cabinet. My hand immediately found the schnapps.

There was creaking at the apartment door and then a click. "Finally!" It was Sheldon of course.

I popped the cork on my drink and took a swig while turning to see Sheldon holding a screwdriver. Is that how he opened my door…

"Sheldon look!" I giggled and held up my bottle, "schnapps!"

"Oh, good lord, Penny! You are drunk!" Sheldon gasped, looking as if he wanted to bolt on the spot.

"Yeah, I know. Ain't it fun?" I swayed on my feet. I knew in the back of my mind I should be sitting down, but the couch seemed so far away from where I stood.

"It's isn't," Sheldon chided.

"Schnapps, schnapps, schnapps. It's so fun to say. Say it!" I tried to walk toward him.

First the schnapps fell out of my hand and to the floor with a crash, and then I found myself slipping in slow motion to the ground. I felt pain shoot through my foot, but I was so drunk it didn't register what was going on.

I started crying.

Sheldon panicked, "You're bleeding!"

**What's going to happen now?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not very long but I wanted to update tonight and I might not get to update for awhile. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"Penny, you're bleeding everywhere!" Sheldon began hyperventilating. I barely heard him before everything went black….

My head felt like lead when I woke up and it was pounding harder than I ever remember it before, in the history of hangovers.

In fact my whole body felt heavy.

How on earth did I even end up on my bed? The last I remember I passed out in a floor of glass.

Sheldon….

How had he managed to get me here? He hardly had any muscles to lift anything.

"Penny! You're awake!"

"Aghh!" a resounding thump sounded on the floor as I tumbled out of bed in a panic.

"Oh my!" Sheldon tssked. "No need to get so excited."

"What the heck, Sheldon?! You know better than to scare me like that!" I yelled while scrambling to my feet. I instantly hissed as my left foot started stinging. I looked down at it and saw the bandage. It was bandaged so neatly I knew I didn't do it. I wouldn't remember if I had anyway but I'm never neat as that.

"Careful, you have a rather nasty cut on the bottom of your foot." Sheldon stood in the doorway of my bedroom.

I glared at him and hobbled into the living room to sit on the couch. He followed along like a puppy dog then sat down in his spot (the chair).

I groaned as my foot throbbed as well as my head. I was feeling really nauseated.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asked, shifting in the chair as if he were uncomfortable. He probably wanted to go back to his apartment. Had he been here all night long?

"Yes, thank you." I leaned back into the pillows, stomach churning from all the vodka. I looked around the room and realized everything was clean and spotless. Sheldon must've cleaned everything when I passed out. There was no sign of broken glass anywhere.

Sheldon gave me the perfect cup of coffee after I sat up. He made it better than I could.

I hid a smile as Sheldon sat back down. I was starting to feel very grateful and happy to have Sheldon here. It was a really weird feeling. I usually can't wait until he leaves because he gets on my nerves so bad. Right now he was being so sweet and un-Sheldon-like and yet very Sheldony. This is the soft side of Sheldon Cooper; the side of him that has let his emotional guard down. I really like this side and hopes he stays this way a little while longer.

_Are you crazy?_

I was halfway through my cup of coffee when my stomach decided it was time to hurl. It took me two seconds to hop to the bathroom. Note to self: If I ever mentioned I hopped to the bathroom in two seconds to Sheldon, he would start explaining how impossible it is. Of course it's an expression. He wouldn't understand.

I puked my guts out into the toilet. By the time I was done I was practically lying on the toilet bowl.

"That is highly unsanitary. You need to take a shower now." Sheldon said as he came to see if I was still alive after all the noise I was making.

"No." I grumbled as a dizzy wave hit me. I couldn't do anything but lay on the bathroom floor I was so sick and weak to my stomach. That's it, no more heavy drinking ever.

"Now Penny, if you don't get in that shower I'm going to be forced to get my rubber gloves and put you in myself." He sounded determined but I wasn't taking him serious. This was Sheldon, he wouldn't wash me in the shower. It was laughable to even think about it; between his germ phobia, and not wanting to touch people. Not to mention he'd see me nude. He wouldn't risk it. No way.

I was actually starting to feel better now but I just had to do it to see what his reaction would be.

"No!"

"Very well."

"Sheldon!" I squealed as he grabbed me up out of the floor.

**Oh no! What's going to happen now?**

**Review!**


End file.
